


London Calling

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Interpol - Freeform, Investigations, London, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A trip to London become the signal for another case. Interpol loops the detectives in an international chase to secure dangerous criminals.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #26. I came up with another idea some time ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group board the plane for their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next fic. The characters in this fic and the next few fics will be mainly Teen Wolf. Don't worry, I intend to cover the Fresno vacation. Bucky and Steve will be making cameo appearances until then.  
> TA will be updated next.

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives, their families, friends, and the Roger-Barnes family was saying their goodbyes. While the Rogers-Barnes family, Trip, Mason, and Kira were off to Fresno, some of the detectives were heading to Europe.

The groups were excited about their trips. However, they would miss their loved ones. They shed some tears by hugging it out. Soon, Kira and Mason said goodbyes to their families. Then they boarded the plane with the Rogers-Barnes family and Trip.

While the first group was boarding the plane, Derek and the other detectives went to the International terminal.

* * *

A few minutes later, Derek, Stiles, Danielle, Heather, Isaac, and Allison met up with Lydia and the rest of their group. The reunion was warm and welcoming.

"Europe, here we come!" Heather cheered. She had her guidebook ready with pages marked for places she wanted to visit. Stiles and Allison had brought their cameras. They couldn't wait to start taking pictures.

Soon, their flight was called and they stood up to get in line. They took off once the runway was clear. Their vacation started now.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mystery meeting was held in a secret factory. They looked at their leader.

"We are making progress in other capitals." they said.

"What should we do about Interpol?" a minion wanted to know.

"We'll divert their attention." they replied.

"They won't see it coming." they vowed. Everyone smirked. They loved the sound of that.


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper relax in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

The Boyd, Dunbar-Geyes, and Talbot families met in the park. Brett and Liam's families ran to them and hugged them.

"My baby is home!" Mrs. Geyes exclaimed. Liam was mortified.

"Mom, I am not a baby." he protested.

"Yes, yes you are." she was undaunted. Liam groaned and Brett chuckled.

* * *

**_London, England;  
_ **

Derek, Stiles, and their friends' plane arrived in London. The friends got their bags and filed off the plane. They met Jackson in the terminal. Jackson held a sign up for them, and they rushed to him.

"Good to see you guys here. Welcome to my city." he said.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles was in their room. They cuddled in the window seat.

"London is gorgeous." Derek was saying.

"I can't wait to explore." Stiles smiled.

"Let's start early tomorrow." Derek suggested. They kissed and laid down to rest.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Howard attended a meeting with Hank, Scott, Hope, and the other department heads.

"Welcome to our annual meeting." Scott started.

"I am standing in for Tony and Pepper." Howard explained.

"What is on the agenda." Hank wanted to know.

"It's a monthly progress report." Peter responded.

"Alright, let's begin with productivity." Howard decided. So the meeting continued through each department.

* * *

**_Paris, France;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. They were on their honeymoon in France. The newlyweds had fun at the beach resort and enjoyed the sights and sounds. They kissed in the sunset and sighed happily.


	3. Holiday Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Taste of Home prepares for Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

****Helen, Skye, Cora, Erica, and the others worked in the office. They went through files, updated information, and took down small cases. It was the usual work routine.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Father's Day was the next big holiday for the bakery. Cakes, pies, and cookies were the main treats.

The cupcake flavors were; blueberry lemon, cherry limeade, chocolate chip dough, double chocolate, mango, mocha latte and peach.

There were special cakes such as cannoli, tiramisu, chocolate cake with jack daniels' fudge icing on top, kit kat, s'mores, and key lime pie layer cake. In addition; were chocolate toffee, coconut, german chocolate, and chocolate raspberry.

The cookies were chocolate chip and peanut butter with M&Ms.

There was even cheesecake. In addition to the regular cheesecake; the extra flavors consisted of chocolate cheesecake, salted caramel, cherry, and snickerdoodle.

The pies flavors were Boston Cream, key lime, cookies & cream, and lemon.

They set up the name tags and display.

"Alright, time to open up." Bronwen declared.

* * *

**_McKenna place;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. Dylan rubbed his wife's belly.

"You are glowing, my love." he smiled.

"Thank you, honey." Bronwen replied. Dylan kissed Bronwen softly and cuddled her some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hales had bonding time. Peter took Ryan, Malia, and Cora to play laser tag. Ryan was like a world class spy. She was all over the place and managed to shoot them all.

After the game, they watched as she turned in her tickets for a huge prize.

"It's safe to say that she's a pro." Peter commented.

* * *

**_Reyes residence;_ **

Boyd and Erica chatted on video.

"Hey, babe!" Erica greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, Erica." Boyd smiled.

"How is everything going in Beacon Hills?" Erica asked.

"Fine so far. What about Brooklyn?" Boyd responded.

"All good on the East coast." Erica smiled.

"Same here, but I miss you, babe." Boyd sighed. Erica smiled and blew him a kiss. They said goodnight and signed off.


	4. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge search happens during nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay but rl issues happened. To make up for the delay, TA will be updated next-all three chapters, then LC will be updated again tmw.

Derek, Stiles, and their friends walked around London with their cameras. It was time for a bit of sightseeing. The Big Ben ticked away above their heads.

"This is so gorgeous and breathtaking." Danielle marveled. The Tower of London was imposing and marvelous.

"This is magnificent." Meredith smiled. The Buckingham Palace knocked the breath from their lungs.

"The pictures don't do it justice." Allison commented.

"I'm hungry. Let's grab a bite to eat." Isaac said.

* * *

That afternoon, Allison and Heather toured Buckingham Palace. They ran into another tourist; a brunette male in his early 20s. The tourist freaked and screamed. The girls were confused as he ran.

"What was that?" Heather asked.

"I have no idea. Let's keep going." Allison said.

* * *

A few hours later, Scott and Allison went to a food truck and ordered a snack before sitting down and relaxing.

"It's good to have almost everyone back." Allison was saying. Scott nodded,

"I've missed them." he responded.

"Let's make the most of it." Allison smiled.

* * *

**_St. Paul's cathedral;_ **

After closing time, Interpol agents searched St. Paul's cathedral. They looked at the place thoroughly as possible without destroying anything.

"Nothing in there." an agent was saying.

"We have the Big Ben." Mary Sera responded.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." they groaned.

"Then we've got to get going." Mary replied.

* * *

**_Whittemore mansion;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They relaxed in their room. Derek and Stiles cuddled up close and kissed.

"London is everything I imagined." Derek was saying. Stiles sighed,

"Jackson made us a reservation for this Korean-British place tomorrow."

"Sounds like a date." Derek smiled. Stiles crawled into Derek's lap and pecked him.

"It's a date then." he replied.


	5. Field Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interpol meets to share intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The mystery person glared at the news. The headlines infuriated them. A search was underway and it made them angrier.

"I have to stop it." they vowed.

* * *

**_Harrods, London, United Kingdom;  
_ **

Lydia, Heather, Allison, Danielle, Tracy, and Meredith went shopping. They visited Harrods, a luxury department store. They looked at suits and dresses before looking at the jewelry.

"This place is magnificent as I imagined." Lydia smiled. Then she saw a pair of shoes and ran to them. Tracy gravitated towards the accessories section. There were some handbags she was interested in.

'Gucci here I come!' she thought. Allison went with her, hoping to find a gift for Peter for Father's Day. Meredith, Danielle, and Heather decided to explore the rest of the store.

They ended up buying some Earl Grey tea, biscuits, and souvenirs. The souvenirs consisted of stationery, notebooks, travel diaries, pens, and pencil cases.

"Let's head back to Jackson's house." Danielle suggested.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles visited the Korean-British restaurant.

"You need to try this rice bowl," Stiles said, holding his chopsticks out to Derek. Derek did as requested.

"This is amazing. Grab a bite of my food." he smiled.

"This is perfect!" Stiles beamed. They kissed and finished dinner.

* * *

Elsewhere, Interpol agents gave their progress reports to Mary. They were tired and anxious.

"How is the search going?" Mary asked.

"We haven't gotten far." came the reply.

"We have no ideas." another agent admitted.

"Alright, get back in the field. Get some answers." Mary said.

* * *

**_Fresno, California;_ **

Bucky and Steve rested in their hotel room. They cuddled up close.

"I have never been surfing." Bucky was saying.

"You need to go. It's beautiful out there." Steve responded.

"We'll rent a board and go out before sunset." Bucky offered. Steve kissed Bucky.

"Thanks babe." he smiled.


	6. Assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet Interpol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, and the others visited the Imperial War museum. The museum was extravagant. The exhibits ranged from World War 1 galleries to the conflict in Syria.

"There is a lot to learn here." Tracy mused.

"A lot of history." Meredith nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Interpol was in the neighborhood to inform residents of a BOLO.

"An international thief? In our neighborhood? I can't escape trouble," Jackson sighed.

"The guys are going to be pissed about their vacation being ruined," he finished. The agent raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, are they from Brooklyn? I heard about them on the news." he mentioned.

"Yeah. Seems like you need the help, so come on in." Jackson said, stepping aside. The agent soon was introduced to a group of ten people.

"Meet my friends. Guys, meet Interpol." Jackson introduced. The group was shocked. What did Interpol want with them?

"Nice to meet you." Lydia said.

"How can we help?" Scott asked.

* * *

That evening, Allison and Scott had bonding time. They watched a movie; Man From Nowhere and got emotional towards the end.

"He bought her school supplies but now he's going to jail!" Scott sniffled.

"Why is this so sad?" he finished.

"You picked it!" Allison exclaimed. They cried together as the credits rolled before starting it up again.

* * *

The next day, detectives had a meeting. They all had notepads and pens in their hands.

"We have been given a new case. A thief is stealing riches and there is also a murder involved." Stiles was saying.

"How do we go about this? If they leave London, then we can't do much else." Isaac wanted to know.

"We work quietly. Don't want to spook them." Derek responded.

"Our mission starts now." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Isaac and Camden talked over Skype. Camden was happy to see his brother.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. We have a case though." came the reply.

"How come you always manage to find a case no matter where you go?" Camden wanted to know.

"Don't know, but we can't drop this one. This is from Interpol." Isaac replied.

"You managed to get a call from the world's largest international law enforcer?!" Camden yelled.

"It's a long story." Isaac sighed.

"Tell me later." Camden replied. The brothers waved goodbye and logged out.


	7. Second Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives begin their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TA will be updated tmw.  
> I've never visited London. So I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here. Plus this is an AU.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Scott, and Isaac started their investigation at the Big Ben.

"Okay, pull out a pen and paper. We can try making a timeline." Derek began.

"Okay, where do we begin?" Allison wanted to know.

"The thief came first, and then there is a murder. These two things doesn't seem connected." Stiles mused.

"That means we have two culprits." Isaac realized.

"Yeah. More work." Scott grumbled.

"Okay, start searching." Derek commanded.

* * *

**_Oxford Street, London;_ **

Danielle, Lydia, Heather, Tracy, and Meredith visited Oxford to shop. They toured the stores and ate lunch. The friends enjoyed another day in the city.

"I am beat. Let's rest up." Danielle suggested.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott and Angie bonded over photos. The pictures were from their time in high school.

"Look at my floppy haircut," Scott laughed.

"It worked on you." Allison chuckled.

"Thanks for that." Scott replied.

"Now look at Stiles' head. Weird seeing him bald." Allison commented.

* * *

The next day, the teens and Jackson visited Madame Tussands' wax museum. The infamous attraction had been established by Maria Tussands. The iconic museum was larger than life. The galleries were themed.

Party consisted of famous A-list stars such as Helen Mirren, Benedict Cumberbatch, Brad Pitts, and Angelia Jolie.

Fashion Week covered 'behind the scenes' of fashion shows. It had a catwalk with models included.

Bollywood portrayed movie stars from Indian movies. The stars were Katrina Kaif, Aishwarya Ral and Salman Khan.

Film had several famous icons from film history. There were stars from movies and directors. Familiar faces showcased Whoopi Goldberg from Sister Act alongside Audrey Hepburn and the director Steven Spielberg. One of his blockbusters; E.T. was shown with Elliott. Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games was even included.

YouTube portrayed Zoe Suggs and Alfie Deyes. The gallery covered some of their work.

Sports starred Olympic athletes. Tom Daley, Rafael Nadal, and Muhammad Ali's figures startled the group.

Royals had Queen Elizabeth II and the rest of the British royal family.

Culture consisted of writers, geniuses, and artists from history. Marie Tussand was one of said stars along with Albert Einstein, Charles Dickens, Pablo Picasso, and William Shakespeare.

Music had famous bands and music stars. Madonna and Lady Gaga was some of the stars.

Marvel had Wolverine, Nick Fury, Captain America, and Invisible Woman.

Star Wars had both heroes and villains. Locations such as Millennium Falcon's deck, Dagobah and Vader's ship was even included.

World leaders such as Martin Luther King jr, Barack Obama and Nelson Mandela starred. There was even a statue of Bernie Sanders, the current president.

Spirit of London ride took them on a ride through London's history.

"These are realistic in a creepy sense." Tracy commented.

"Let me take some pictures before we move to the next section." Heather requested.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple cuddled even more. 

"I'm exhausted already. We searched the whole place and barely came up with a timeline." Derek was saying.

"I didn't expect a historical site to become a crime scene." Stiles sighed.

"Our cases are always strange." Derek pointed out.

"But never on an international stage." Stiles replied. Derek kissed Stiles,

"We'll be okay." he promised.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper get home from their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Clint, Mika, and Hinata worked with the crew to set up their new display. The display had sweet cupcakes and warm cookies on cookie stands. Cakes and Cheesecakes were put on plates and placed in the display case out in the front. They put a golf course setting in the display and set up a banner proclaiming Happy Father's Day!

"Perfect! Time to open shop." Hinata beamed. Clint turned the sign on the door to Open and got the register ready.

* * *

Dylan and Bronwen had alone time. Dylan rubbed baby oil on Bronwen's rounded belly to help with stretch marks.

"What do you want to do during the summer?" Dylan asked.

"I'm on desk duty for the time being." Bronwen reminded him.

"I can help out at the bakery, but lacrosse training camp is coming up." Dylan sighed.

"Why not call Aileen and Kyla to help?" Bronwen suggested. Dylan visibly brightened at the mention of his younger sisters.

"You know what? That's smart. I'll call them later tonight." he smiled. Bronwen kissed his forehead. He kissed her belly and they laughed.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were looking over pending cases and deciding if they would accept them. Malia walked in with a postcard from Stiles. It was passed around for everyone to see.

"Do we have anymore postcards?" Erica wanted to know.

"No. That was it." Corey replied.

"Okay. Let's analyze it." Skye decided.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;  
_ **

The workers of SI looked over plans and operations. Just then Tony and Pepper walked in the room, hand in hand. They had just returned from their honeymoon.

"Hey! Welcome back, guys," Peter greeted.

"We missed you all." Tony beamed.

"Come on. We'll get you caught up." Darcy said. They walked up to the offices and got settled.

* * *

That evening, Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to a bistro. They ordered steak and roasted chicken. The couple opened a bottle of wine and enjoyed their meal. At the end of the date, Peter and Chris kissed.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Cora, Malia, Ryan, Rose, and Camden got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of Italian beef, potatoes, and tomato pie. 

They talked about everything going on, the postcards from family and friends. They enjoyed their meal. After dinner, they cleaned up together and watched a movie; E.T; the Extra Terrestrial.


	9. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer gets antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the teens went to Greenwich to see the Royal Observatory; an astronomy centre. A huge telescope was hidden by a dome that opened. There were planetarium shows. They looked at pictures and heard facts from the tour guide.

"We rarely allow people who aren't astronomers here, but we'll make an exception for people approved by Interpol." they said.

A few hours later, Lydia, Tracy, Meredith, Heather, Danielle, and Allison visited Piccadily Circus in the West End to shop. The girls had a good time. They treated themselves and had fun.

* * *

 The next day, Jackson took the group to the London Zoo. There were various kinds of animal exhibits from gorilla to dinosaurs. Said exhibits were titled Rainforest Life, Butterfly Paradise, Land of the Lions, Lemurs, African Bird Safari, Fruit Bat Forest, Penguin Beach, and much more.

There were pictures and replicas of said animals in the main entrance. Stiles jumped when he saw replicas of snakes advertising Reptile House.

"Can we please not go there? Can we go elsewhere instead?" he asked the others. Several girls backed him up. They too dreaded seeing actual snakes.

"Yeah. I want to see a lemur." Heather added.

"Alright. Let's go." Jackson responded.

* * *

In the meantime, Interpol agents resumed their search. They looked at the files.

"Our thief's name is Andrew Deveraux." Mary was saying.

"Any leads?" an agent asked hopefully.

"No. He manages to disguise himself with ease." came the reply. They groaned and shook their heads.

"You've got this. Do not worry." Mary reassured.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person received a report from one of their hirelings. They were all business.

"Boss, I have that report." their minion was saying.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me." the boss commanded.

"We are being tailed, sir. Interpol is closing in." they warned. Fury overtook them.

"Damn it!" they shouted furiously. The next several minutes was nerve racking for the hireling as their boss raged furiously. Eventually, they calmed down.

"Fix this. Get them off my scent." they commanded.

* * *

**_Whittemore mansion;_ **

That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They retired to their room. Stiles cuddled into Derek's arms.

"This case might be too much." he was saying.

"We have the aid of Interpol, Stiles. Don't be afraid." Derek reassured.

"I can't help it sometimes. I just want you all safe." Stiles admitted.

"We'll be fine." Derek promised. They kissed and rested.


	10. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives plan to attack the thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. PPatSH will be updated tmw.

The next day, the teens visited a science museum. They enjoyed the hands-on exhibits galleries and informative videos. The photos would be perfect for a scrapbook. Then they visited the Tower Bridge, overlooking River Thames.

They explored the Victorian Engine Rooms, looked at the other exhibitions including Walk of Fame and through the Glass Floor to the traffic beyond. The group looked around in sheer awe at everything. They snapped more pictures and saved them.

* * *

A few hours later, Scott and Allison bonded by playing old SNES video games. They had a lot of fun and relaxed.

"Okay. Best 3 out of 5. I won't lost this time." Scott vowed. Allison merely shook her head. He would lose again.

* * *

**_Kensington Gardens, London;_ **

Kensington Gardens were sprawling and beautiful. The group visited the memorial playground of Diana, Princess of Wales.

A pirate ship was the centerpiece with a beach surrounding it. Palm trees were scattered here and there. Teepees and sculptures dotted the territory. Stiles smiled,

"Scott and I used to love playing pirates." he declared. Then he turned to Scott and started dragging him onto the ship.

"Come on, Scott. Let's take a look!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, the detectives had a meeting in Derek and Stiles' room. They looked over all possible plans.

"We're going to have to set a trap." Allison sighed. They nodded their vehement agreement. So they settled down to discuss locations that might work...

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out Tower Bridge. They settled down to wait from their places in the bushes.

Several hours later, footsteps were heard as a person walked up. They turned and headed towards the doors to the lifts. They got out a device and went to bypass the security system. All of sudden, they were grabbed,

"Got you." Derek declared.


	11. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catch the criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_Tower Bridge, overlooking River Thames, London, United Kingdom;_ **

Derek and Stiles confronted Isla Wells. They stood a safe distance from her and watched.

"Well, you must be the mighty detectives." Isla greeted.

"And you are the Big Ben tour guide." Stiles replied.

"Well, we are in quite the predicament." Isla smirked.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Scott tackled someone and held them down.

"Look, who we have here. Hi, Mr. Deveraux." Isaac announced. Andrew was dressed as a janitor. He tried to struggle and kick vainly.

"No need, buddy. It's too late to get away." Scott added.

* * *

A few minutes passed as the detectives stared at the criminals. The duo were furious. However, Scott was confused by one thing,

"Isla, why did you kill your co-worker?" he wanted to know.

"They knew too much and they refused to let it go!" came the reply. Stiles shook his head. He'd heard that before.

"It goes like this..." Isla began.

**_The night of the murder, Big Ben Clock Tower;_ **

_Isla was in the offices. She went through the private file. A coworker walked into the room._

_"What are you doing here?" they asked._

_"Nothing!" Isla said quickly, slamming the drawer door shut._

_"Nothing indeed. You are in the private files." the other employee wasn't impressed. The worker pulled out the phone to call security. Isla jumped up and pushed her coworker down. She grabbed a desk ornament and bashed him on the head..._

* * *

**_Tower Bridge;_ **

"The rest is history. I had to stop him." Isla insisted, as she concluded her tale.

"You killed him to cover up a lie?" Stiles asked incredulously. In reply, Isla turned and ran. Allison chased after her and caught up.

Isla then turned Allison around and tried to shove her off the bridge edge. Sadly for her, Allison back flipped off and grabbed the edge. Isla fell off the bridge with a scream.

"Oh my God!" Allison breathed.

* * *

The detectives gasped and ran down the bridge. A few stood by Andrew to prevent his escape. As they looked over the edge, Stiles dialed 911.

Interpol took him into custody upon arrival. The case was closed but the after effects would last forever.

* * *

**_Whittemore mansion;_ **

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles were alone in their room. The couple spent one of their final nights in England kissing and touching. Stiles beamed and kissed Derek some more under the light of the moon through their window.


	12. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get on with life during the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The next morning, police and Interpol agents alike searched River Thames for Isla's body. Sadly, the drivers had no such luck. In the end, the search was called off after a few hours.

Meanwhile, Interpol held a press conference. The lead investigator braved the flashing photographs.

"Earlier this morning, Andrew Deveraux was detained for illegal acts." he announced. The media broke out into a frenzy of questions.

"We will continue to investigate the crimes to build evidence." they stated. The conference was ended and the agents left.

* * *

**_Whittemore mansion;_ **

Mary and the other agents visited the detectives. They were grateful for the help.

"We'd like to thank you for their help." Mary began.

"It was no problem." came the reply. They shook hands and nodded.

* * *

**_Isaac's room, Whittemore mansion;_ **

That evening, Isaac and Camden chatted over Skype. Isaac was filling his brother in on their recent case. Camden just gaped at his brother.

"That is one wild case." he marveled.

"I just hope that the next case in the States and it's tame." Isaac replied.

"Or maybe you can get a break for the rest of the summer?" Camden suggested. Soon, it was time to sign off. So they waved goodbye and ended the chat for the night.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Derek nuzzled into Stiles' shoulder.

"I loved London, but I miss home." Stiles was saying.

"We still have Paris and four other cities to visit." Derek pointed out.

"Still, nothing can replace home." Stiles replied. Derek looked at the love of his life.

"Home is wherever you are." he stated. Stiles smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

**_dining room, Whittemore mansion;_ **

A hour later, the detectives had a big dinner. The large dinner had many plates of meat and vegetables. There were rolls and summer fruit salad on the side. There were light chocolate, raspberry, and regular cheesecakes served for dessert.

They all talked up a storm and relaxed. The dinner was just what they needed after a tough case.


	13. Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go sight seeing one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

The next day, Derek, Stiles, and the other teens finished up their sightseeing. They visited Westminister Abbey; a gothic church, which was commonly used for coronations.

"Kings and Queens have stood where we are standing," Allison gasped. There were other places such as Queen's Gallery and HMS Belfast. Queen's Gallery was an art gallery at Buckingham Palace.

The group stared at the art collection. Then they visited the floating museum. They were awestruck by the massive HMS Belfast. After they recovered, they boarded the boat and started their tour.

* * *

 While the others were visiting Queen's Gallery, Jackson took Scott and Isaac to the Wembley Stadium. Soccer teams or football teams as the Brits called them played their game matches there.

"This place is just as awesome as you said," Scott grinned.

"I told you to trust me." Jackson smirked. The boys got some drinks and watched a football match. They didn't care who was playing. It was all about the experience.

* * *

After lunch, the group went to Sea Life Aquarium. There were several kinds of exhibits; creature and non creature alike. Several creatures were animals on the endangered list.

Said creatures were listed as; Coasts, Ray Lagoon, Rockpool, Ocean Tunnel, Seahorse Kingdom, Conservation Cove, and a special exhibit; Ocean Invaders.

The Coasts zone had octopuses. While Ray Lagoon had several ray species. Rockpool had starfish, sea anemone, and crabs. Ocean Tunnel had many kinds of fish and sea turtles. Seahorse Kingdom had seahorses, seadragons, and pipefish. Ocean Invaders had jellyfish.

There were other creature zones such as; Shark Walk, Open Oceans, Nemo's Coral Reef, Rainforests of the World, Penguin Point, and Shark Reef Encounter.

There was Behind the Scenes tour, Ship Wreck, Thames Walk, and Conservation Cove. The latter two focused on cleaning up the Earth and protecting the endangered marine animals.

There was even feeding times for octopuses, penguins, sharks, rays, and rainforest animals.

"Look at the cute baby turtles," Stiles cooed.

"I will buy you a plushie in the gift shop," Derek chuckled.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott and Allison had bonding time by watching sitcoms. They put on Friends and laughed at every episode.

"I love Chandler and Joey so much!" Allison snickered.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles rested in their room. The last day of sight seeing was over. Tomorrow, they would depart for France. Derek kissed Stiles and got him up to get ready for a night at the opera.

* * *

That evening, the group went to the Royal Opera House. They watched Otello. They raged and wept at the tragic tale.

"It's so unfair that Iago got away scot-free while Otello and Desdemona died." Stiles grumbled.

"It's a tragedy." Lydia pointed out.

"But still!" Stiles replied.

After the opera ended, they enjoyed a delicious dinner at an Italian restaurant; Bocca di Lupo. Dinner consisted of pasta dishes with soda or water to drink. Dessert was either; gelato or sorbet with strawberries or dolci chocolate. They enjoyed themselves as they laughed and talked. At the end, they paid the bill and left a hefty tip.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives ready for their next trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Plotting in Paris will be posted next.

A mystery meeting was held in a dark room. Three dark figures gathered around a table. They were furious and shook with fury. Morgana sat forward,

"We have to do something." she declared.

"How? We lost Isla and London." Mordred grumbled. As if on cue, Isla walked in.

"My cover got blown bad." she reported. The trio jumped in shock at seeing one of their best agents alive.

"What went wrong?" Morgana wanted to know.

"An idiot caught me and I had to kill him. Interpol got a whiff of it." Isla revealed.

"How did your cover get blown?" Nimue continued the line of questioning.

"The brat detectives that caught Dottie were hunting me." came the reply.

"What?! Damn." Mordred cursed.

"At least we don't have to deal with Deveraux anymore?" Isla responded. They were relieved and happy.

"Let's move on to the next city." Morgana stated.

* * *

**_Heathrow Airport, London, United Kingdom;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and the other tourists said goodbye to Jackson. They hugged him goodbye. They didn't like parting ways.

"It was good having you guys here." Jackson was saying.

"We'd love to see you in Brooklyn." Derek replied. As if on cue, their flight number was called. They boarded their flight to France. Then the plane took off for Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a double date. They went to a cafe. They got cookies and cookies. They laughed as they talked and ate. At the end of their date, they finished their coffee and kissed their counterparts.

* * *

**_beach, Fresno, California, United States;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason went to the local beach. They had fun, swimming, building sand castles, playing sand volleyball and frisbee. 

The kids played on the swings, lined up for the slide. They took turns on the 4 seat seesaw and 10 feet merry-go-round. Before playing with the tether ball.

They unpacked the picnic lunch at the tables. The lunch consisted of caprese sandwiches with parsley pesto. Side dishes were caesar pasta salad, watermelon bowl salad and tomato cucumber salad with olives and feta.

Dessert consisted of chocolate filled strawberries, cream cheese chocolate chip cookies, and angel food cake. Drink options were lemonade and water.

The group ate and had fun. When the day came to an end, they used the beach shower to wash off the water and sand. Toys were put away, and they put on their shoes and headed to the van.

* * *

That evening, Malia and Kira talked over Skype.

"Hey, Malia! I miss you." Kira greeted.

"I miss you too, babe." Malia replied.

"How long will you be in Paris?" Kira wanted to know.

"I will be gone for about two weeks." Malia replied.

"Please take pictures and send them all." Kira requested.

"I will." Malia smiled. They smiled and blew kisses as they signed off.

**_somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled on the plane. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shirt. Derek kissed his forehead and smiled. He would go anywhere in the world if it meant that he could always be with Stiles.


End file.
